ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is a 2011 film adaptation from iCarly. Filming begins on March 4, 2010 and ended in 45 days. It is scheduled for release in April 8, 2011 in cinemas. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove that the movie will be released in theaters. Plot Carly Shay gets carried away of spending too much time filming her own webshow, iCarly, instead of spending time with her brother and friends. Meanwhile, while Spencer plans to take Carly on vacation to Los Vegas, she trick her on taking her with her family in Texas knowing that she needs a break from iCarly, as of Carly not showing up for Sam Puckett's birthday, upsetting her. While in Texas, Carly starts her relationship with the return of Jake Crandall (Austin Butler), who moved to Texas after he broke up with his girlfriend, both start to get their life together. While Carly's having a great time in Texas, she can prove if she wants her to come back to her school, but Jake says he wants to stay in Texas, because he enjoyed it, as Carly's getting her luck that she wants to move to Texas in to spend life with her family and Jake, which means that Carly will not be back to iCarly anymore, as well as her relationship with Freddie. She also spend time with her friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson to promote filming iCarly. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Austin Butler as Jake Crandall *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Bruce Willis Alan Shay *Avril Lavigne as Lisa *Haley Joel Osment as Kyle Shay *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay Production On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. It will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. It is scheduling to start on March 4, 2010, in Los Angeles, and took 45 days to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on April 29, 2010. The film will be released in cinemas on April 8, 2011 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful. ;Release Dates: These are the release date for iCarly: The Movie. More release date were not yet announced. *USA - April 8, 2011 *Canada - April 8, 2011 *UK - April 29, 2011 *Egypt - April 29, 2011 *Italy - April 29, 2011 *Germany - June 1, 2011 *France - June 29, 2011 See also *ICarly: The Movie - Release Dates References